Hellfire Peninsula
Hellfire Peninsula is one of the surviving parts of Draenor. It is a pivotal area of Outland that has been the location of many of the most brutal battles in Warcraft history. This is where the other side of the Dark Portal is located. One of its past cities include Hellfire Citadel and Zeth'kur (now Zeth'Gor). As its name implies, Hellfire Peninsula is a grim place. In regards to topography, well, there isn't much. Aesthetically, the ground looks like it does in Durotar: reddish in hue, and hard-packed. There is one key exception, though -- when you travel on the ground, you note bones cracking and shattering beneath your feet. These would be the remains of the countless draenei that the blood-crazed orcs systematically slaughtered prior to bringing their war to Azeroth. source Hellfire Peninsula -- indeed, most of areas that Burning Crusade will introduce -- is much larger than what WoW players are used to. Part of the motive for this is to justify the relative speeds at which the upcoming flying mounts will travel. More interestingly, though, is the fact that Blizzard plans to add static PvP elements to the contested areas in the Outland. There are three towers that you can capture by being there for a length of time. If any faction controls all three simultaneously, they get a nice little 5% damage increase to everything they do in both PvP and PvE. This won't infringe upon the PvE activities of those who don't wish to partake in them. I.e., don't count on there being much in the way of spillover from these "PvP pockets." (Unless you play on a PvP server, of course.) source Blizzard has announced that Hellfire Citadel will be the easiest instance in the Burning Crusade expansion for World of Warcraft. Characteristics |} History Hellfire Peninsula was originally part of the world of Draenor before it was torn apart by Ner'zhul's dimensional portals, becoming Outland. The peninsula remains mostly intact, although parts of it can be seen floating above and outside in the form of smallish islands. It was also the site of one of the bloodiest battles since the end of the Second War, the Battle of the Hellfire Peninsula - where Khadgar and the Alliance Expedition battled Ner'zhul, Warchief of the Horde of Draenor, in his mad bid to open portals to other worlds to conquer - the portals that tore the planet apart. This resulted in the sealing of the Dark Portal; for fifteen years, the fates of every member of the Alliance Expedition remained unknown, until the Portal was reopened... Notes and Tips * A complete list of quest coordinates and locations can be found at The Burning Crusader * Hellfire is the only way to get into Outland for the first time so it will be the first zone everyone experiences going into the 60+ content of the Burning Crusade expansion. Geography Maps thumb|left|440px|Map of Hellfire Peninsula. manual.]] ingame closeup.]] Subregions Dungeons * Hellfire Citadel The Citadel is divided into 4 wings, 3 of which are dungeons: *Hellfire Ramparts (60-62) *The Blood Furnace (61-63) *The Shattered Halls (70) Raid dungeons Magtheridon's Lair - The fourth wing of the Hellfire Citadel. Half-dungeons/Elite areas * Fallen Sky Ridge Battlegrounds None Travel hubs *Honor Hold (Alliance) *Temple of Telhamat (Alliance) *Shatter Point (Alliance) *Thrallmar (Horde) *Falcon Watch (Horde) *Spinebreaker Post (Horde) Regions adjacent to Hellfire Peninsula |} Notable characters See List of Hellfire Peninsula NPCs. World PvP In the center of the region, just west of Hellfire Citadel, are three PvP objectives. Broken Hill, The Overlook, and The Stadium. Each of these points may be captured by PvP flagged players. While inside these areas, the faction with the most flagged players will tilt the balance to their side and eventually capture the point. If all three points are captured, the faction which holds them gets a zone-wide aura that gives +5% Damage. Additionally, any player kills made inside the areas award a token which can be exchanged for rewards in town. Quests Mag'har Post * 63A Debilitating Sickness (in The Great Fissure) ** 63 Administering the Salve Reaver's Fall * 61 Return to Thrallmar ** 61 Forge Base Mageddon *** 61 The Heart of Darkness (from Thrallmar in Pools of Aggonar) * 62 Mission: The Abyssal Shelf ** 62 Return to the Abyssal Shelf (Repeatable) Thrallmar * 60+ Hellfire Fortification (PvP) * 60 Report to Nazgrel ** 60 Bonechewer Blood ** 61 Eradicate the Burning Legion *** 61 Felspark Ravine **** 61 Forward Base: Reaver's Fall * 61 I Work... For the Horde! ** 61 Burn It Up... For the Horde! Forge Base: Maggeddon * 61 Burning Legion Missive (Quest Item) Stonescythe Canyon * When This Mine's a-Rockin' ** The Mastermind * Marauding Crust Bursters Zeppelin Crash * 61 In Case of Emergency... Collect 30 pieces of Zeppelin Debris and bring them to "Screaming" Screed Luckheed at the Zeppelin Crash. ** 61 Voidwalkers Gone Wild * 61 Ravager Egg Roundup ** 61 Hellboar, the Other White Meat *** 61 Smooth as Butter Expedition Armory * Decipher the Tome (Quest Item) ** The Battle Horn *** Bloody Vengeance **** Honor the Fallen Spinebreaker Post * 60 Wanted: Worg Master Kruush * 61 Make Them Listen * 61 Preparing the Salve ** 61 Investigate the Crash * 61 The Warp Rifts ** 61 Void Ridge *** 63 From the Abyss * The Western Flank Den of Haal'esh * The Road to Falcon Watch (Escort) ** 63 A Pilgrim's Plight * 63 Avruu's Orb (Quest Item to Haal'eshi Gorge) Falcon Watch * 62Arelion's Journal ** Arelion's Secret *** 62 The Mistress Revealed **** 62 Arelion's Mistress * 62 Birds of a Feather * 62 In Need of Felblood ** 62 The Cleansing Must Be Stopped * 62 Magic of the Arakkoa * 62 The Great Fissure * 63 Source of the Corruption * 63G2 Wanted: Blacktalon the Savage (in The Great Fissure) * Report to Zurai * Trueflight Arrows Cenarion Post * 63+ Colossal Menace (Suggested 2 players) * Demonic Contamination ** Testing the Antidote * Keep Thornpoint Hill Clear! * 63+ Goliathon, King of the Colossi (Suggested 2 players) Resources Herbs * Dreaming Glory * Felweed Ore * Fel Iron Ore Wild Creatures * Arakkoa * Burrowers * Carrion Birds * Colossi * Doomguards * Dreadlords * Eredar * Felguards * Fel Orcs * Fel Reavers * Ghosts * Helboars * Imps * Infernals * Mag'har * Oozes * Pit Lords * Ravagers * Rock Flayers * Shivarra * Voidwalkers * Wolves * Wrathguards Category:World:Outland Category:Zone:Hellfire Peninsula Category:Burning Crusade